You Saved Me
by AmyCumberCrief
Summary: Loki decides to betray Asgard by helping the Frost Giant to win the war. But Thor tries to convince his brother not to, and, by doing this, admits his real feelings to Loki. sorry for that poor summary -I own nothing and the cover was made by Lehanan-


_"I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell, you rose to claim it. It was dark and I was over until you kissed my lips and you saved me."_  
Set fire to the Rain – Adele

Odin and Thor were talking for hours now and no one had found a good strategy yet. Outside of the secret chamber in which all the battles were planed, Jörd was waiting with Loki and Thor's friends: Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif. Loki was just a bit bored by the situation and couldn't wait for his brother to get out so he could be free to go where ever he wanted.

Asgard's castle was always like a prison for him. And because he was nothing less than the son of Odin -well at the time he and everybody else thought he was his son- he was always surrounded by guards everywhere he went. That was pretty anoying. And that's why Loki started studying magic. But that's another story.

A few hours later, the stars were bright in the Asgardian sky and Thor and Odin came out of the room, both tired. Thor smiled at his friend. "We found it, brave companions! We're gonna win this war. As always."  
Loki smiled. From the outside it could have been a smile of joy, happiness of knowing that Asgard would be save. But deep inside his chest, Loki was laughing. Laughing from knowing that Asgard had a plan, and that soon, the frost giants would be aware of that plan, and that he, Loki Laufreyson, would have his vengence. But first he had to be aware of that plan.  
"Thor, my dear brother, why don't you go back to your room and rest a bit? I'll accompany you if yo-"  
All Thor's friends laughed. Even Thor joined them.  
"Haha! You stupid kid!, Volstagg said, your brother is going to celebrate! He's our hero!"  
Volstagg slapped Thor's shoulder and walked with him on their way to leave the castle.  
Loki sighed and started to follow them when Sif stopped him on his way.  
"Where do you think you're going little boy?"  
"I'm not a little boy and I'm coming with Thor!"  
"Oh really are you? Well you know what, I don't think you are though. It's a private party and you are not invited!"  
Loki starred at her. She had in her eyes, what most people had when they looked at him. Loki couldn't stand this look. Normaly he would have killed her, right at this second. But he was in the castle and guards were not far.  
He just sighed. She smiled and went away.  
Loki whispered. "Bitch"  
But she heard it and turned around. She didn't move and turned around again. While she left, Loki heard her speak. "Bastard"

This was the word Loki heard the most recently. It was also probably the one he feared the most. Learning that he wasn't even Odin's son was a shock for him... but also a kind of relief. He never felt like he belonged to this family...

He went back to his room and felt asleep. The next day he had to take the plans away from Thor.

But he wouldn't have to wait until the next morning.  
He understood this when a wet heavy body felt on his bed.  
"Oh no Thor! This is my room  
he said with a sleepy voice"  
He heard a heavy laugh coming from the heavy mass that was squashing his whole body. Thor moved a bit and sat on  
the bed. He threw the bedsheets on the floor and grasped Loki.  
"Thor! That's enough! I want to  
sleep!"  
Thor took Loki's head in his hands.  
"Oh oh my dear brother! You've been missed!"  
Thor was yelling and stinking alcohol. Loki tried to get away from Thor but didn't manage.  
"First I'm not your brother, and then, just in case you wonder, your stupid friends didn't let me come!"  
Thor violently kicked Loki's face.  
"Oh shir-shut up Looooki! My friends are awesome and you.. you are my borthe- brother!"  
Loki stood up a hand on his cheek.  
"How was the little talk with Odin?"  
Thor rolled on the bed.  
"Shhhhhh Loooki! That's top secret! Cannot tell you!"  
Loki began to loose his temper and grabbed Thor's cape.  
"Now you're gonna tell me idiot! I'm your brother and.."  
"See! You say it yourself you are my brother! haha!"  
Loki grabbed Thor's shoulder and stared at him in the eyes, trying to look as serius as he could despite the strong alcohol smell Thor had.  
"Tell me, or I'm not your brother anymore!"  
"Oohh! That's not nice! Why do you need to now- to know that anyway? And I don't even remember what we said! The battle plan is in my room but if you want to-"  
Loki heard enough. He took the empty bottle Thor had in hand and knocked the thundergod's head with it. Thor fainted.  
"Thank you so much dear 'brother'!" loki said while leaving the room.

After stealing the plans, Loki went to the bifrost, used his legendary magic to fool the guardian Heimdall and went straight to Jotunheim. There he met Thrym, leader of the Frost giants.  
"Oh Oh Loki!" Thrym darkly chuckled.  
"No time for being polite. I have what you want. Now you have to give me what I came here for. Jötunheim is mine."  
Thrym rased an eyebrow.  
"We didn't agree for such a thing..."  
"Oh don't worry, it won't bother you. Not anymore"  
As he spoke these word, Loki brandished his cane and destroyed Thrym.  
All the frost giants were silent. They had a new ruler, and he didn't seem to be the nice guy.  
Loki laughed and sat on Thrym's throne.  
"Ahh! Finaly! I am King! Even sooner than my stupid bro- than Thor..."  
He stood up and yelled.  
"Now, my friends,what about killing an entire race?"  
All the frost giants yelled and laughed. All they wanted was revenge, and Loki was about to lead them to victory.

A few hours later, in Asguard.

"Has anybody seen Loki!" Thor yelled.  
He was looking for almost an hour now, and hadn't found any trace of his brother.  
He was starting to worry seriously. Loki was part of the battle plan. And Thor needed him.  
But an hour later, with still no trace of Loki, Odin gathered his army and started to walk to the Bifrost. Thor was the last one jump in the rainbow coloured way. Loki was still missing. But they had a war to win.

The fight had begun half an hour ago, and already half Odin's army was dead. The frost giants had condamned all possible issue. The only one they had left open was death.  
Thor had been sent in first line where he bravely fought against the strongest giants. But they were ten, he was alone and tired. Even with Mjölnir, he knew he had no chance.  
All of a sudden, two of the giants ran towards him. He was about to move to the left as a third giant appeared and roughly took the hammer out of his hands. At that moment, Thor knew he was lost.  
But the frost giants didn't kill him. The simply punched his face and grabbed his cape.  
"Follow us" they dryly said.  
Thor knew he couldn't refuse, so he followed them into what must have been a fortress.  
There, four fat armoured giants threw him in a room.  
In the midle of the room, the shadow of a man. His back was covered with a green cape, and in the shadows, Thor could see the man's hair. Black hair. Falling on his shoulders. Wait. Black hair, thin man, green cape... No. Impossible... it couldn't be... not here... no...  
Yet it could only be him.

"Loki" Thor whispered in a breath.  
Loki smiled "Oh dear 'brother'! Don't tell me you didn't get it... It was pretty obvious though..."  
"What was!" Thor yelled, slowly changing his shock into anger.  
"Oohh! And you are the future kind of Asgar! Let me laugh! Not even capable of noticing treason!"  
Thor starred at him.  
"You didn't..."  
"Haha! Yes I did little fool! Now i just wonder how long the Asguardians are going to survive here! They don't have a slightly chance of suviving..."  
"Let them go! Take me, but please let them go!"Thor yelled.  
Loki laughed and walked around with a happy walk.  
"Nah I don't really need you Thor, I want them to suffer. But don't you worry, it'll be your turn as soon as this lovely war is over." Loki smiled and went away. Thor was still in shock but he managed to run after him.  
But Loki was waiting at the corner of the corridor, and as soon as Thor stepped out of the room, Loki threw his cane in his stomach.  
Thor, not prepared for that, was ejected back in the other room.  
Loki laughed as he came back in the room and locked the door.  
"Where do you think you're going, Thor?"  
Thor crawlled on the floor and wipped up his bloody mouth with his cape.  
"Why-Why are you doing this  
brother?"  
"Oh! So now you start asking the right questions! Well I'll tell you why!"  
Loki threw his cane away as he quickly walked towards Thor. He violently grabbed him.  
"Well, you, beatiful prince, future king and LEGITIMATE son of Odin, you had no trouble in your perfect little life... You had a loving family, friends, strengh and everything I guess...But I had another life my dear! You have no idea!"  
Thor caughed.  
"Y-yes I know I was the-"  
"Being there didn't help me brother! You weren't the less loved one, you never needed to do anything to impress that old fool, you were never risen to hate and fear creatures that are actualy your own family! And i don't think nobody ever felt hate towards you, or at least never said it at your face because you were feared, feared and loved! But I, I had nothing!"  
"You had me-"  
"OH SHUT IT UP!"  
Loki punched Thor's face.  
"These people deserve to die! You have no idea how your friends treated me!"  
Loki stood up and kicked Thor's ribs.  
"And today I'll show them how it end when one dares treating me, Loki Laufreyson, like that! If they can't love me, they going to have to fear me!"  
Thor slowly tried to stand up. When he eventualy did, he spoke in a breath.  
"Can't you forgive them loki?"  
"Forgive them? I don't know why I should... They made my life a hell, and now I should just forget that and let them joyfully back to their home? Noo.. They are like children. They habe to learn."  
"Father will forgive you too an-"  
"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!"  
Thor sighed.  
"Loki, dear brother, didn't I ever love you?"  
"ohh are you trying to save yourself?"  
"No, I'm trying yo make you see that you can forgive them. You are my brother and-"  
"Oh you really like to call me  
that way, don't you..."  
"Loki please..."  
"Oh are you begging me?"  
"yes... Loki please... I love you..."  
"Ha! I don't want your brotherly love! You never loved me, only pretending, to make old Odin proud and satisfied!"  
"No Loki, listen" Thor said while walking towards his half brother.  
Loki brandished his cane.  
"Don't you come closer!"  
"Loki please brother..."  
Thor took a deep breath, still holding his ribs. Loki noticed how gloomy his eyes were. He had such beatiful eyes, Loki had always thought. But it wasn't the matter now.  
"Loki. You know I'm pretty famous in Asguard, and well...many girls want too.. Well I mean... I always had whatever I wanted, yeah. But one day I realised that... something was missing. Though they was no reason for it. I had... what everybody would like to have. But no. It wasn't enough. It took me years to discover what was the element that missed to my happyness. And it was you."  
Loki's smile fainted.  
"I think I noticed it the day... The day Odin told you about... about who you- you really were. That day was a shock for me. But deep inside... I was happy. Happy because it meant that you weren't my REAL brother and that I could... start to feel  
something else for you. Something stronger. Without feeling ashamed. Because Loki, I do feel so much more than you think for you. I want you to be with me all the time. To see you every minute of my life. Sometimes to take your hand. I want to feel you next to me, I want to feel that you are there, alive, breathing, laughing, reading next to me. I just want to have you by my side. I need you..."  
Thor stayed still for a few  
seconds.  
"I love you Loki. I love you so much."  
Loki swallowed and tried to have a normal voice. But as he spoke, his voice was shaking and weak.  
"No you don't."  
"Loki please come back to reason" Thor said, walking faster in Loki's direction.  
"Don't come closer Thor" Loki said with a shaking voice.  
"Please Loki..." Thor was now almost runing. He opened his arms and strongly wraped them around Loki's body, hugging him tighly.  
Sound of a blade.  
Thor caughed.  
Loki's eyes widened.  
Thor sighed.  
Loki's dagger had stabbed Thor's stomach. Loki hadn't moved from an inch but when Thor hugged him, the blade penetrated the thundergod's stomach.

"No..." Loki whispered.  
"Loki" Thor tried.  
"NO! NO!" Loki yelled. Tears were now running down his cheeks. He didn't remember having ever cried. And it felt weird.  
Thor's legs bent, he felt on the ground, taking Loki with  
him. Loki pushed Thor away from him to inspect the wound. But it was deep, and bleeding a lot. Then Loki started to move very fast in everydirection, desperatly trying to do something though he knew it was too late. Thor smiled to see him caring so much for the first time.  
"It's okay Loki.."  
Loki quickly faced Thor, like he just remembered that the god was there.  
Thor could read fear in his blue eyes. But also pain and sadness.  
"Oh Loki... I'm so glad to die by your side."  
"No no no! You're not dying! Not today! Don't leave me!"  
"Ah come on! You said I was nothing to you and-"  
"I never said that! You are everythi-" Loki stopped. His heart was about to explode in his chest. Thor rose his hand to touch Loki's cheek. Loki didn't move. Then he slowly put his hand in Thor's hair, caressing them slowly. Then he took a deep breath and spoke.  
"You are everything to me Thor"  
And he bent towards Thor's face.  
Now their lips were only inches apart, almost touching. Loki starred a last time at Thor's wonderful blue eyes and captured the other man's lips.

Time stopped.

Thor had kissed many girls in his life, but he never, ever, felt what he was feeling at the moment. He couldn't discribe how soft Loki's lips were, how hot his breath was...  
Loki on his side couldn't even think anymore. In his whole life, he had had only a few moment of happyness. And he always thought there was nothing stronger than these. But he was wrong, and as Thor's tongue entered in his mouth, his mind melted.  
Thor's right hand began to go through Loki's soft hair while the other hand was slowly caressing Loki's tighny body.  
Loki, who was deepening the kiss, broke it and started kissing Thor's neck.  
"I'm dying Loki"  
Loki didn't stop kissing. But now Thor could feel Loki's tears falling on his neck. He never saw him cry before so he hold him tighter on his chest.  
"I love you so much Loki."  
Loki rose his face.  
"I love you too Thor."  
Loki put his ear on Thor's chest, listening to the fainting heartbeat of the man he loved.  
"You cannot leave me Thor."  
"I don't want to."  
"I am so stupid please forgive me for everthing I have do to you. You saved me Thor, you saved me."  
But Thor didn't answer. He stayed still. And so did his heart.


End file.
